Ambassadorial Functions
by SadaraLochlan
Summary: It was requested I try a Sadara x Sarek pairing so here it is. They cross paths again after the events in Last of the Soyuz Class. Sarek wishes to relax after the diplomatic functions from earlier in the day and decides Captain Lochlan is the one to help him do it. It's just for fun so don't freak out.
1. But Vulcans Don't Do That

_**It was requested that I try a Sadara x Sarek pairing so here it is. I fear I cut this chapter off abruptly as it was getting late and I have work early the next morning. Not sure how good this is. SadaraxSarek wasn't something I'd originally had in mind, but requests are sometimes fun and challenging so... next chapter soon.**_

It had been nearly three years since James Tiberius Kirk had been declared dead during the "run around the block" turned rescue of El Aurian refugees aboard the Enterprise B. After the incident, bets flew all through Starfleet as to just how long Harriman would last as Captain of the Enterprise B after losing the legendary Captain on the newest flagship's maiden voyage. So far he seemed to be holding up.

The Excelsior class had replaced the Constitution class as the largest class of starship currently in service. The newest vessel in the Excelsior class was the USS Essex under the command of Captain Sadara Lochlan. Her first command, the old Soyuz class Aries, had been dismantled after crash landing on an M class world near the Klingon Neutral Zone in 2293.

Sadara honestly thought the Excelsior class ships unattractive. They were horrendously bulky and she couldn't believe Starfleet preferred them over the Constitution class. And if she was brutally honest with herself she had to admit she preferred even the Constitutions before they'd all been refit. She had enjoyed the cheery red doors and bright corridors. Even the chirping and beeping of the old consoles had sounded upbeat.

_And these suffocating, stiff military uniforms need to go too…_

She knew exactly why they'd been dubbed the monster maroons. And who knew how long they'd be in service. No long sleeves or high collars and full range of motion was how she liked her clothing.

She'd exited the diplomatic gathering that was finally coming out of full swing on the recreation deck and beat a hasty retreat to her own quarters. As soon as the doors swished shut behind her, she shrugged out of the stiff maroon uniform jacket and kicked off her boots near the dining room table. The jacket hung neatly over the chair back and Sadara resolved to hang it up properly before bed. Her immediate goal though was a long shower and she padded her way through the sleeping area and into her bathroom, stripping off the rest of her clothing as she went.

The Enterprise B had been tasked with another diplomatic function in another part of the Alpha Quadrant so the Essex was given the detail of hosting another delightful diplomatic conference. She didn't know how diplomats could stomach such a career when she could barely handle entertaining them, but not everyone was suited to the same career. It was a good thing too as far as Sadara was concerned. She was relieved someone out there wanted to do the things she didn't.

The rare water shower was both soothing and relaxing though it wasn't as long as the Vulcan/Human hybrid anticipated. She had planned on simply enjoying her evening, but she knew it wouldn't be proper to remain indisposed for too long just in case the diplomatic delegations required something.

She had just slipped into a long, flowing Vulcan robe made of light satin and was about to sit down to a mug of hot chocolate and the newest psychology journal when her door chime sounded.

She set the mug and the datapadd down and padded to the door, pressing a button on the wall to the right to open it. She could have just ordered the computer to open it, but she was more or less dressed to stay in for the night and didn't necessarily wish to invite company long term.

The door hissed open to reveal Ambassador Sarek still dressed in his Ambassadorial robes. His arms were clasped in front of him in the usual dignified manner he had. His expression, of course, perfectly neutral and stoic.

"Ambassador?" Sadara's left eyebrow rose in surprise, but otherwise her expression remained unchanged. A slight change from the more emotional woman the Vulcan ambassador had met three years previously when the Aries had been lost. His own eyebrow rose in similar surprise at the more stoic expression on her face and at the stunning blood green Vulcan robe she was swathed in. Perhaps his mind meld with her had left more lasting changes than he'd anticipated.

The last three years had left her a widow and him a widower and the middle aged Vulcan male had come to realize that much had been missing from his life since his beloved aduna, Amanda had passed three years ago. He'd been pressured to marry again from various sources, but full Vulcan women seemed so stiff and colorless compared to the human woman he'd been wed to for over sixty years. He was uncertain if he wished to marry again so soon, but he was certain he craved company of the female persuasion.

"I would speak with you, Captain Lochlan," he said simply.

She gestured to the couch on the far side of the room. "Of course. Would you care for something to drink?"

She felt caught between a rock and a hard place. As a starship captain and raised in the tradition of humans it would have been considered rude to not offer a beverage to company, but in Vulcan tradition a female did not serve a man who was not her husband. Sadara figured he'd had enough experience with human traditions to know which one she was honoring.

"I require nothing at this time, but thank you," he responded neutrally, but politely as he settled himself on her couch. She caught his gaze and there was a look in those warm brown eyes that she couldn't quite identify. She was acutely aware of the scrutiny though. She picked up her cooling mug of hot chocolate and took a sip.

"So what do I owe the honor, Ambassador?"

"Sarek. We are in private. And in response to your query, I wish to pursue a physical relationship with you during the remainder of this mission. Perhaps a more permanent situation if I determine we are compatible. Come to me."

Sadara's sapphire eyes widened at the ambassador's proposition. _I never thought I'd ever hear of a Vulcan booty call much less be propositioned for one… and wait… did he just give me an order… on my own ship no less?!_

The Ambassador's voice wasn't particularly deep, certainly not like his son, Spock's, but it did hold authority. An authority that Sadara wasn't keen on admitting she found herself obeying as she approached him. What irritated her was she didn't know why she was obeying him. Perhaps it was because of the mind meld they'd shared three years previous. By no means did she think she was being influenced unduly, but she was given a rare privilege in that mind meld; to know Sarek beyond just what he projected to the outside world. It was a sharing that the younger hybrid had needed, not only to understand Vulcans, but also to understand herself and her own Vulcan half. To know that he did not stand in judgment of her more human ways had freed her to see him as a man and at times, someone she had confided in several times since the meld. Her heart clenched in regret that Sarek's own son, Spock never felt he could confide in his own father and here she was, the same hybrid mix, able to do exactly that.

Even in middle age, he was an attractive man; charismatic in a quiet way, dignified. He was in many ways her opposite. She was impatient, impulsive, energetic, assertive, and ambitious. He was patient, calm, and reserved. Traits she honestly needed to develop more in herself.

_I still have much to learn. Somewhere in this must be another lesson…_

"Forgive me, Sarek, but it was my understanding that Vulcans were not given to casual sex. I must confess to being surprised by your proposition."

Sadara came to a stop in front of him, but did not take the spot on the couch next to him. His warm brown eyes held her cool blue ones.

"Over sixty years of marriage to an Earth woman and my career as an ambassador taught me much about experiencing things outside Vulcan cultural norms. Forgive me if I am being presumptuous or insulting. We have both lost our mates. I wish the comfort of a woman, even if it's only temporary."

That admission explained much and Sadara could quite understand. While she and Jim Kirk weren't an item for nearly as long, they had been together for over two decades and she keenly felt his absence, particularly at night when it was quiet and her duty shift was over. She had been used to chatting over subspace with him before retiring for the night or sharing activities with their children in the evenings when he wasn't on deep space assignment. But suddenly being a widower after sixty years of having that comforting presence at his side had to be lonely, even for a Vulcan.

Suddenly, the elder Vulcan grabbed the front of her robes and with a fraction of the strength he was capable of, yanked her to his lap and threw the robes off her shoulders, exposing soft, ivory skin. One large hand sought the back of her head, pulling her mouth down to his in a searing, passionate kiss. She knew from the meld that he was a passionate being on the inside, intensely so, but the knowledge still hasn't prepared her for the depth of his longing. He was not in pon farr yet, but he ached with the desire for physical love.

Sadara's dark brown hair spilled around her shoulders and Sarek inhaled the sweet floral scent of the freshly washed, still damp, curls. They smelled of cherry blossoms.

Parting for air, Sadara actually blushed for the first time in what felt like ages and looked away somewhat shyly. Her cheeks and the delicate points of her ears turned a rather attractive shade of green, but her eyes were cloudy with desire. Why and how he brought out her vulnerabilities she had no earthly idea, but he excelled at it regardless.

The sudden vulnerability in her brought an affectionate look of amusement to the ambassador's warm brown eyes and he shrugged off his own much heavier robes, leaving a simple black shirt and pants underneath. He wasn't quite as broad shouldered as the robes made him appear, but he was still well built and quite strong all the same.

Shifting the much lighter woman in his arms, Sarek stood and carried Sadara back to her bed.


	2. Dominant Positions

As if by clockwork, Ambassador Sarek arrived at Sadara's quarters at nearly the same time as he had the night before. Sadara wasn't certain whether she was surprised by his return or not. Part of her knew that Vulcans nearly always meant what they said and he had said he had wanted to share her bed for the duration of the conference. The other part of her thought perhaps he'd realize their careers were hardly conducive to a functional marriage and would quietly let the whole thing drop. And the Vulcan/Human hybrid honestly wasn't sure which way she'd rather have it.

She finished lighting the final candle in the front room, having decided on a period of meditation, before calling for her visitor to enter.

Sarek pushed passed her as soon as the doors hissed open, surprising Sadara with his abruptness before she realized it was to avoid being seen at her door after session in the evenings. There was the sound of Ambassadorial robes being thrown off as the older man took long, determined strides towards her place near the couch. A strong hand caressed the back of her head briefly before crushing her body against his. The kiss was fiercely passionate and demanding, sending an involuntary shiver of pleasure bolting through her body. His lips were warm on hers, nearly feverish compared to what she'd been used to with Jim. She couldn't hold back her astonishment as his tongue sought hers with a skill she hadn't expected. To her knowledge, most Vulcans did not kiss in this manner so he could only have learned it from Amanda and what a masterful student he had been. The discovery delighted her as kissing was very nearly her favorite aspect of romantic affection.

Tonight though, the ambassador would meet his match. Where Sadara had been more submissive the night before as was proper for a Vulcan female, tonight he'd encounter more of the commanding aspects of her personality.

Slipping her long fingers under his shirt, she caressed the hot skin of his torso, dragging the hem of the shirt upwards. Her fingers slid through the course hair on his chest before yanking the heavy tunic over his head, rudely and abruptly interrupting their kiss.

Sensing her annoyance at the disturbance she herself had caused through their physical contact, Sarek's lips turned upward slightly in a rare outward expression of amusement.

_It is hardly logical to be annoyed at an interruption you initiated,_ he teased her through the temporary mental link they had forged.

_I could always tear your shirt in half next time if you'd prefer, however I suspect it would be more logical to interrupt a kiss for a brief moment than expend all that effort sending your shirt out for mending or replacement._

_Indeed. If you become any more logical I may find it difficult to let this remain a temporary arrangement…_ His eyebrow rose in curiosity as he found himself fascinated by the unexpected banter.

_Please, Mr. Ambassador. We both know your type is emotional women._

_And I would be in your debt if you didn't tell anyone that._

The banter was a welcome breath of fresh air for the middle aged ambassador as it reminded him of similar exchanges between him and his beloved Amanda over the years. They shared more than a few traits which likely explained Sarek's attraction to the much young starship captain. She was feisty, independent, and emotional, much as Amanda had been.

A determined pair of hands on a definite mission tugged at the fastenings of his pants and she tugged on them until the offending garment succumbed to the forces of gravity. The Vulcan/Human hybrid pushed the Vulcan male to the couch and knelt before him with a wicked gleam in her eye. His manhood saluted the starship captain firmly and Sadara, always one to have things firmly in hand, took hold of it and stroked it gently, but firmly. Sarek's eyelids drifted closed and his head fell back as he leaned back fully on the couch. After a few moments, she replaced her hand with her mouth, eliciting a surprised gasp from the Vulcan male. Smirking in triumph, she continued working her magic and for a few illogical moments, Sarek wished the pleasure would never cease. His hands found the back of her head and his fingers twined themselves through her long, chocolate brown locks. It took nearly all of his lifetime of control to hold still, lest he hurt her in his enthusiasm.

When Sadara pulled her head up a few moments later, Sarek let loose a low growl of disappointment and grasped her forearms in his much stronger hands, hauling her to straddle him and pulling her down onto his throbbing manhood. His low moan of pleasure returned as she rode him in a steady rhythm. He had been so close to release before she ceased the exquisite oral pleasure that is wasn't long before he was pouring himself into her with a loud roar.

For that long moment, he hazily remembered that he'd had most of the fun and his fingers sought her sweet spot, expertly bringing her to climax not long after. She relaxed against him and her forehead rested on his shoulder as her own tremors died down and the ambassador reached up to stroke her cheek and ear with two fingers in what Vulcans considered a "kiss."

Sarek was certain he did not want a full Vulcan wife. Too cold and calculating. Too perfectly controlled and logical. They lacked unpredictability and thus, his interest. But life with a starship captain would not be the same steady companionship that he had enjoyed with Amanda. Could he accept her own career as a priority?

Instinctively, he sought the meld points that could lead to a marriage bond if he so wished it. He only had to secure her permission…


	3. Annual Physicals

_**Continuing with the SarekxSadara request.**_

Realizing his intent, Sadara pulled back from Sarek, leaving a slight hint of disappointment in his rich brown eyes.

"Our careers don't mesh and you know my personality won't be as compromising and accommodating as Amanda's was. I'm not certain we're compatible long term."

Sarek's eyebrow rose slowly and he peered at her curiously. "You exhibit a number of traits shared by my late wife; emotional, stubborn, intelligent She and I were content for many years. I fail to see the compatibility issue."

Sadara shook her head. "She was by your side constantly. With my Starfleet career, we'd be separated far more than you're used to."

"Some missions required I be away from Amanda. I assure you it is not as foreign an experience to me as you believe, Sadara."

"Are you certain I'm not your mid-life crisis?" She asked, though she was convinced she knew the answer.

"Vulcans don't have mid life crises…," they chorused together as she nodded knowingly. "Thought so…," she said. "I need some time to consider it. I would after all become Spock's stepmother when I was already practically his sister in law. That's a lot to absorb."

A small, barely perceptible and slightly exaggerated sigh escaped the Vulcan ambassador. "If you must. I will await your answer."

He stood and began gathering his clothes.

"You don't have to leave, Sarek. Remain with me for the night. I enjoy your company."

W^^^W^^^W

"I don't believe this…," Dr. Antonio Little Feather studied the readings on the monitor. He took a deep breath and exhaled his findings, uncertain of the reaction of his commanding officer. "You're pregnant, captain. Congratulations."

The tanned, long haired doctor slowly set his instruments down. He stared at the readings, unsure of what more to say. He was confused as to why her birth control injection failed at the high dosage that had been given earlier in the month. He was also at a loss as to whether or not congratulations were a welcome sentiment to his very independent commanding officer.

Sadara moved to sit up and looked at the readings herself. She willed herself to remain calm. "And it was at that high dosage because I'd still managed to become pregnant with Madeline despite injections."

She frowned for a moment. "The ejaculate of Vulcan males carries a hormone that stimulates ovulation in the female. That's why the odds of conception are high among Vulcans. It's possible that there was enough of it to render the injection inert."

Dr. Little Feather's dark brown eyes took in the readings some more, looking for any signs of abnormalities or other issues in the tiny clump of cells. "I have no other explanation for why at this time. I will have to investigate further. The baby is developing normally."

Turning to focus on the commanding officer he'd served with for nearly four years, his expression turned somber. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but I must relieve you of duty immediately and make my report to Starfleet Command.

"So much for the quick and easy annual physical…," Sadara sighed. "Thank you, doctor. I will notify Commander Janeway to assume command and make arrangements for my return to either Earth or Vulcan."

"I'm just going to stop having sex…," the Vulcan/Human hybrid muttered under her breath on her way out of sickbay."

W^^^W^^^W

Captain Sadara Lochlan sighed and her eyes drifted closed as Commander Christopher Janeway exited her corridors. He had been stunned, but assumed command as ordered and mercifully refrained from asking any probing questions even though she knew he had to be curious.

Her hands settled protectively over her middle in the loving, motherly way that hadn't been there when she'd first discovered she was expecting Madeline. Motherhood then had to grow on her after she'd calmed down and accepted the delay in her career goals. She'd been a starship captain for ten years now so while it felt slightly embarrassing to be relieved of duty due to pregnancy, she didn't feel panicked that she'd never achieve her career goals because of it.

Her gaze lowered to her middle as she contemplated her future. Ambassador Sarek would have to be told. He was entirely too high profile and well known for an illegitimate child to go unnoticed for long. The bonding he'd wanted some weeks before would be almost certain at this point. But at his age, would he even welcome another child; especially when his relationships with his first two had been so fraught with discord. Perhaps this one would be a little girl and the outcome might be different. Sadara hoped so because she was honestly fearful that the new child would suffer the disapproval of its father in a similar vein to his first two.

Sitting up in her chair straighter, she reached for the comm on her desk and sent a private message to the Ambassador requesting he contact her as soon as possible.


	4. Embracing Change

_**Sarek gets the "good" news.**_

The comm beeped at Sadara just as she was about to retire for the night. She knew when she'd messaged the ambassador that it could be some time before Sarek was able to respond. She chuckled to herself as she noted the time. She did say as soon as possible and in pure Vulcan form, the good diplomat was doing as requested right down to the letter.

The young woman's breath caught in her throat. One would think with logical beings it would be easy to predict how this conversation would unfold, but Vulcans, like all sentient creatures, had individual personalities. Though not old by Vulcan standards, Ambassador Sarek already had grown children and may not wish to be a father again. Setting her brush down, she took a deep breath and answered the comm.

The Starfleet captain calmed when Sarek's serene face appeared on the screen. Somehow, for reasons Sadara wasn't certain of, his serenity always seemed to rub off on her, even it was just a little bit.

"Greetings, Sadara. How may I be of assistance?"

_If only he knew… Vulcans prefer just the facts and little small talk and dissembling so…_

"I carry your child, Sarek."

The expressive brown eyes widened at the rather frank announcement, though his facial expression remained neutral. He was a Vulcan so the news didn't need time to sink in. He immediately accepted the situation as fact. Inside though varied emotions fought for dominance; joy at the prospect of being a father again, but also apprehension that his future relationship with the coming child would be no better than with his grown son. He would have to adjust his parenting style in the hopes of not repeating old mistakes. Perhaps Sadara could help him indentify his errors. And what if the child failed to live? He and Amanda had lost several pregnancies before they had finally welcomed Spock. Each loss had been nearly unbearable and the dignified Vulcan wasn't sure he could swallow the grief of another loss.

"I surmised as much given the tone of your message. Our bonding is imperative now if the child is to have full status within my clan. When should I expect your arrival on Vulcan?"

Sadara squelched her disappointment at the lack of emotional reaction he gave the news of her pregnancy. He was Vulcan and she likely wouldn't learn of his feelings until after they were bonded. For the moment, he was doing as any well brought up Vulcan male would; making the necessary arrangements to secure the coming child's place in the family. It was, after all, logical to ensure that the child was cared for before all else.

"Commander Janeway has already assumed command as Dr. Little Feather relieved me of duty due to my 'delicate condition.' I will ask that the Essex adjust course to Vulcan on the way to its next assignment. I will be able to give you a more exact time frame after speaking to Chris, but two days is what I currently anticipate."

Sarek nodded, but he noted the fatigue creeping into the woman's dark blue eyes. His child was no doubt drawing heavily on her body's resources. The sooner he could have her seen by the best medical minds Vulcan had to offer, the better. "Excellent. Would you permit me access to your medical records so that I may make arrangements for your care on Vulcan?"

"Of course. I will have Dr. Little Feather make those records available to you tomorrow."

"Rest now, Sadara. We will speak again tomorrow."

W^^^W^^^W

The Essex beamed Sadara Lochlan directly outside Ambassador Sarek's residence just on the outskirts of the capital city of ShiKahr. The first thing she noticed naturally was the blistering desert heat; and while Sadara hadn't experienced Vulcan's heat long term before, she had grown up in Las Vegas, Nevada on Earth which reached temperatures resembling something of an inferno as well. She was certain she would acclimate to the heat fairly well.

The Vulcan/Human hybrid was met at the gate by the Ambassador himself rather than one of his aides. She had brushed up on Vulcan culture norms and behavioral expectations, particularly among a family of Sarek's status. She knew she would have to make some compromises in order to make a bonding with Sarek work. And in what she hoped would be a pleasant surprise for her soon to be husband, she had chosen casual Vulcan clothing appropriate for the current season and climate. She figured she'd start with the little things.

Her bags had materialized next to her and Sadara had to fight the natural impulse to carry her own things as she had been doing her entire career in Starfleet. But Vulcans were rather similar to humans when it came to the overprotective treatment of pregnant women as near invalids. And as much as she felt it unnecessary, she simply waited patiently. She knew Sarek viewed her pregnancy as high risk so any activity that could even potentially injure her would be met with his displeasure. She didn't quite feel carrying her own luggage fell into that category, but in any case her independent, self sufficient nature would work to her disadvantage in this marriage.

The tall Vulcan male approached her with two fingers extended toward her. Sadara reciprocated and their fingers met in the traditional Vulcan "kiss." She could feel his mind opening up to hers as a flower would blossom to the sun. It had been a few years since their meld, but the sensation of his calm mind felt familiar and comforting. With no hesitation he projected his joy at their coming child.

_Our daughter… I was curious so I asked Dr. Solek to interpret the scans sent by your chief medical officer._

_A daughter? That will be a new experience for you. We will of course need to discuss how we are going to raise her._

_Quite right. Amanda and I lost a premature daughter. To raise a girl was an experience I never thought to have since then. And I must admit to a certain degree of… trepidation that such a misfortune may again befall me. But first we have a bonding to prepare for and you have an appointment with Dr. Solek day after tomorrow to establish your care during this pregnancy._

Breaking contact, Sarek lifted his future wife's bags and led her into the large, ornate home that had been in his family for many generations. For Sadara, it felt more like she was being led to the beginning of a whole new lifestyle; one she would have to get used to. But with this change would come a better understanding of her Vulcan half. She hoped.


	5. Insights

Sadara had wasted no time getting settled in. On Earth she might have relaxed after her trip and saved the unpacking for the following day, but she was on Vulcan and Vulcans preferred to waste little time. Sarek had led her back to the master suite and peered at Sadara curiously when she hesitated slightly outside the door. Her reaction was hardly logical. Amanda had been dead about as long as Jim had and neither one of them would have wished a life of loneliness for their surviving spouses. Still… Sadara felt like she was invading Amanda's space. It was a human sentiment and Sadara acknowledged it and dismissed it in Vulcan fashion. She'd had worked as a behavioral health professional for many years and knew how to modify her thinking. She would need those skills more than ever now if she was to adopt more Vulcan ways.

She entered the room fully, noting how everything was in its place. The room was swathed in mostly light brown, earth tones and the feel of the room was very welcoming. The curtains were closed at this late time in the afternoon or the harsh light of the bright Vulcan sun would have made it difficult for a Human to see. Sadara briefly wondered if it was simply a habit or a nod to Amanda for the curtains to still be closed like this years after her death.

Sarek set her bags down and waited patiently while Sadara transferred her neatly folded clothes into the beautiful, antique dressers. A few things like her Starfleet uniforms wound up hanging in the back of the closet. Sadara had given them a lingering look as she'd hung them up, but again reminded herself that that part of her life was over, at least for the next quarter century or so.

Unpacking was anything but hard work, nevertheless Sadara had to take a break from it as a momentary spell of dizziness washed over her. Dizziness was a common symptom of pregnancy among Vulcan women. Seeing her sway on her feet, Sarek steadied her and helped her sit back on the huge bed.

"I'm finally starting to feel pregnant," she chuckled ruefully. "And I've still got 8 months to go. Perhaps now would be the time to discuss how our daughter will be raised."

Silently, Sarek lowered himself onto the bed next to the tired woman and waited expectantly for her to continue.

"I do not wish to see you and our daughter at odds with each other like you and your sons have been," she said quietly after a moment. Her sapphire blue eyes remained fixated on some point in the closet across from her.

"Nor do I," the ambassador returned just as softly.

"I believe I can help, but it will require you to soften your parenting style and accept that your daughter is one quarter human. Spock did not choose to be a hybrid. I did not choose to be a hybrid. Our parents chose that for us. To some extent I feel alien on both worlds. Because I'm a hybrid, my children are given no choice but to be of mixed heritage as well. My point is it is illogical to expect our daughter to behave as a full Vulcan when she is not one."

The Ambassador's chest rose and fell slightly in a small sigh. "I was strict with Spock. I believed that the more Vulcan he behaved, the less he would be outcast from his peers."

"Unfortunately, it doesn't work like that," Sadara shook her head sadly. "No matter how super Vulcan Spock might try to be, he will always be different. I will always be different because other people know we're different."

For a long moment, they sat there digesting each others words. Sadara knew from the mind meld three years previous that Sarek had only wished to protect his son from ridicule as best he could and that he had been strict with his son out of love. The result though had been counterproductive and had driven a mighty wedge between father and son. And Sadara had another theory that required investigation.

Sadara turned to face her intended and looked him square in the eyes. "Is it not possible that part of the reason you were so hard on Spock was because you wished to avoid more of the shame that Sybok brought to you when he chose the path of emotion?"

Sarek's warm brown eyes widened in shock at the implication. He looked away from Sadara for a long moment as he pondered the unexpected, but valid query. It wasn't logical to carry the individual issues with one child to the others, but had Sarek unintentionally punished Spock for Sybok's shortcomings?

"I hadn't considered the situation from that angle before, but it is quite possible."

Nodding, Sadara stood, feeling slightly better, and started digging into her belongings again as she continued.

"If you wish we can work through those issues together or you can meditate through them, but for our daughter's sake, it would behoove you to resolve them lest she inherit your expectations and disappointments of your first two children. I believe you will experience a more rewarding and positive relationship with her if you accept her for who she is and not foist on her some preconceived notions about how she should be."

"I will endeavor to do so," Sarek said, though some amusement crept into his voice. He wasn't certain how she ended up driving this train, but no doubt many years as a counselor and Starfleet officer had taught her to speak her mind with the best of them. If she could develop more tact she would be useful to him as an aide, especially with her background in exopsychology.

Sadara caught his amusement as she placed her jewelry box atop the dresser and turned back to look at him with some amusement in her own expression. "Not to worry, Mr. Ambassador, I will make a concerted effort to adopt more Vulcan ways so as not to unduly confuse the child. Well, that and you'll feel more comfortable taking me out in public."

That earned her a raised eyebrow.


	6. Sugar and Spice

Ambassador Sarek had taken Sadara's words to heart. He would do many things differently in the upbringing of his daughter, who was due to join the world any moment now. Sadara, true to her word, had worked on developing her Vulcan half. While Sarek appreciated her efforts, he reminded the young woman that he had chosen her the way she was just as he had cherished Amanda for herself. Their marriage would hardly be solid if one person was forced to yield more than the other. The stoic Vulcan male had deemed the better compromise would be for them to be of the same mind in raising their daughter.

Sarek's first test in doing things differently had begun at about one that afternoon. Vulcan males typically did not remain at their mate's side during childbirth. As there was little the male could do besides wait anyway, it was considered more logical and efficient if he went about his business until there was news that the child had arrived. The ambassador remained nearby while Amanda had labored with Spock, but he hadn't been at her side to comfort her as most human husbands did.

This time though he asked one of his aides to take care of his business for the rest of the day and the following day. Dr. Solek raised a curious eyebrow at the Ambassador's decision to stay, but said nothing. The ambassador was known to enjoy the company of offworlders and had likely picked up many peculiarities as a result.

Sadara herself had relented on the need to prove her strength and endurance by eschewing pain medications. Dr. Solek had after all been quite correct when he pointed out that there was no logic in suffering when there were pain medications available. Besides, Vulcans would hardly be impressed by an unnecessary display of stubbornness.

The first stage of labor was spent with quiet discussions about Sarek's upcoming mission. And Dr. Solek found himself surprised by the difference in the atmosphere simply by the diplomat's presence. Instead of quiet boredom punctuated by brief moments of activity, the constant chatter proved to be comforting and contagious. Even the skilled doctor found himself chiming in occasionally. In the background, the various monitors chirped and bleeped as they kept tabs on the vitals of both mother and daughter. It was not uncommon for Vulcan women to labor and deliver at home, but given that both parents had lost infants previously it was deemed more logical if Sadara delivered in a hospital in case an emergency arose.

The relaxed atmosphere of the delivery room changed to one of concentration and quiet excitement as the time to push had finally arrived. It was slightly disconcerting to Sarek to be of such little help as Sadara worked to bring their daughter into the world, squeezing his hand with surprising strength as she bore down. If she felt any pain or discomfort, she masked it well with the experience of one who'd had been through this ordeal before. As a diplomat words were a tool that Ambassador Sarek used promote peace and resolve situations. Here, words failed him. He could do little more than provide silent support as Sadara's body did all of the work, but even his own heart pounded in excitement as the baby's head began to crown.

At six minutes past nine at night, T'Lia was born. She was cleaned and swaddled quickly by Dr. Solek and handed to Sarek, who had already stood, anxious to take his loudly wailing newborn in his arms. On Vulcan, it was customary for the father to hold the newborn first; and Sadara, impatient as well to hold her new daughter, fought for patience and relaxed against the pillows while she watched Sarek gaze at their mercifully healthy baby. She was spent physically, but with the adrenaline and excitement coursing through her, she knew there was no way she'd be able to sleep for a while.

Quieting finally, T'Lia's eyes fluttered open revealing the same warm brown eyes as her father's. Sarek had figured such would be the case as he did not carry the recessive gene for blue eyes. A ghost of smile touched his full lips and threatened to widen as the baby tried to emulate the expression.

"T'Lia, my daughter," he whispered softly. "At last."

For a brief moment, the ambassador's lips touched his baby girl's forehead before he carried to her mother and settled her comfortably in Sadara's arms. He sat back down in the seat he'd occupied before T'Lia's arrival and looked over Sadara's shoulder, unable to tear his gaze away from the tiny being they'd created.

"It's about time," Sadara teased with an almost euphoric smile. Her gaze turned toward her daughter and she fought back the tears of joy that threatened though there was no erasing the happiness from her expression.

With the arrival of the healthy child, Dr. Solek stepped out of the room for a short time to allow the new family some time to bond. The ambassador had his hands full… again.


	7. Decisions Diplomats Must Make

Sadara had come to the hard to swallow conclusion that some patterns in her life just seemed to repeat themselves whether she wished them to or not. She had known when she'd bonded with Sarek that he would often be gone offworld on diplomatic engagements and for varying lengths of time; just like Jim Kirk was often offworld exploring the galaxy on the Enterprise when they had young children at home.

She followed her adun into their bedroom as one of his ambassadorial aides exited the family home with a few of Sarek's bags. Their three year old daughter, T'Lia was napping in the adjacent room.

"Look… adun, I am aware that you take your work very seriously, but surely one of the other Vulcan ambassadors can cover this assignment?!"

Sarek selected a few ambassadorial robes from the closet and laid them out on the pristinely made bed, then turned to Sadara. He couldn't deny that she had made significant progress in reining in her emotions, particularly in maintaining a neutral facial expression, but her vocal inflections and her eyes still betrayed her frequently. Blue eyes that, like Amanda's before her, were currently blazing liquid blue fire at him.

"My wife, you know as well as I do that I cannot simply abandon my duties or cast them off onto another simply because of your condition. You are one person. The outcome of this mission will affect millions."

"And each of your children are only born once," she countered more calmly as her small hand fell to rest on her swollen belly; a belly so large now in the last month of pregnancy that Sadara believed she could rest objects on it. "Are you this willing to miss your child's birth when one of your colleagues could take on this assignment? Or should Ambassador Lesik be at my side when our child arrives? Or better yet, how about Spock?"

That last comment actually sparked an ember of anger in the ambassador's rich brown eyes. Her sarcasm could be grating at times. In truth, he would be just as disappointed as his wife should he miss the birth of their second child, but this particular diplomatic mission involved talks with a species that placed high importance on protocol, punctuality, and predictability. To delay the conference or send a substitute ambassador would not be viable options here or else he might have given other options more thought.

"Sadara, the Legarans will only meet with me and the meeting cannot be delayed or else talks with them will fail. There is no logical alternative. It is not even customary on Vulcan for the father to be present at the child's birth therefore it is logical for my time to be spent productively in other engagements."

Sadara just stared at him for a long moment as if he'd sprouted a second head, but she willed calm, hoping that logic would convince him to remain on Vulcan. "So you were at T'Lia's birth simply because you had nothing better to do? And what if I have a medical emergency?"

Sarek was unfazed and folded up the two thick, heavy robes he'd picked out and placed them in another bag. Sealing it, he picked it up easily and carried it out into the sitting room where he handed it off to his aide. The aide traveled back out to the aircar and waited patiently for the ambassador.

"Aduna, I am fully confident in Dr. Solek's abilities and determinations. He has determined our child to be healthy and well. Should something occur, I trust your Starfleet training instructed you on how to summon assistance. I am needed at this conference with the Legarans whereas there is little I can do to assist you that you cannot handle yourself. I suggest you try to calm yourself lest you hyperventilate yourself into labor."

He made his way out the door, pausing momentarily to look back at his heavily pregnant wife. Despite his age, they had agreed that T'Lia should have a sibling close to her own age so they allowed nature to take its course with his last pon farr. Sarek was almost certain that this would be his last child though. Despite having many years of life left, he thought himself too old to continue raising children. It pained him to realize that this might be the last time he saw a wife of his in the fullness of pregnancy. Pregnant women had a surreal beauty uniquely their own.

Sadara's long soft silver gown clung loosely to the baby bump she hadn't been able to conceal for some months now. She had allowed her chocolate brown hair to grow long again much to Sarek's delight as he much preferred long hair on women. The thick, loose curls cascaded down her back and she gathered them into a loose ponytail with her hands, then reached out to close the door and go check on T'Lia. She wanted to tell her maddeningly stubborn mate that if he walked out that door he shouldn't ever bother coming back, but it was his house so that wasn't a viable threat and she reined in her fiery temper with the barest of threads.

Ambassador Sarek sighed at the weary resignation that had shone in his aduna's big blue eyes, but he turned and made his way to the aircar, inwardly hoping he returned before his new baby arrived.

W^^^W^^^W

Sadara found their toddler still sleeping peacefully in her little bed; and she reached down to stroke the child's wavy black hair fanned out across her pillow. Sadara took a deep breath and willed the anger away as best she could. The original plan was that Sarek would care for T'Lia for at least the majority of the time, if not all of it, while her sibling was being born. Now Sadara needed a new plan in case this baby came within the next week. The plans with the Legarans had been arranged more quickly than Sarek had anticipated so the couple had not had an opportunity to discuss other arrangements. Spock had little experience with children and he was also working as an Ambassador on Vulcan now so he was likely inundated with his own duties.

There were other women in the clan who could look after T'Lia for a time if need be, but for Sadara it felt like something she shouldn't have to be asking them to do.

_Shouldn't have to,_ she reminded herself._ But apparently necessary now._

Sarek was right though. She had given birth before and as a former starship captain, she'd weathered events far more stressful than that. She was more than capable of enduring childbirth alone. And it wasn't written in stone yet that the baby would be born before he returned to Vulcan. Still… she should prepare for all contingencies.

She made her way to the comm until and began with Sarek's younger sister.

W^^^W^^^W

The baby had stayed where she was without so much as a hiccup until early that Thursday morning. Fortunately, Sarek's youngest sibling, T'Leia had remained in constant contact and was prepared to take her young niece at a moment's notice. T'Lia had shown some distress at her mother's pain and being separated from her, but her aunt had managed to reassure her and calm her quickly.

A second daughter arrived mid afternoon without complication. Sadara chose to keep the name they had settled on for a girl and T'Pren she was named, meaning "lady little dream."

Dr. Solek gently transferred the small bundle to Sadara, who took the baby with eager arms. The moment though, was bittersweet as Sadara welcomed her daughter into the world alone.

"Shall I send word to the Ambassador, T'Sai?"

Sadara thought about that for a moment. "No, doctor. I'm sure he is deep in negotiations that should not be interrupted for news from home."

"But surely he would wish to know? I could leave the message for one of his aides?" Solek protested.

"Doctor… my husband made it plain that his mission with the Legarans was of more importance; and that they place great importance on events occurring as planned. I suggest we not provide him with any distractions."

"As you wish, T'Sai," Solek bowed his head slightly and backed out of the room if he should send the subspace message anyway. He had known Ambassador Sarek for decades and couldn't imagine the diplomat wouldn't wish to hear of his daughter's birth as soon as possible. He had no way of knowing if Sadara's instructions came from Sarek or if she was simply interpreting his description of the mission to mean no interruptions. Surely there would be recesses during which Sarek could receive messages.

Solek weighed the options and consequences in his head. Leaving a message with one of the ambassador's aides was harmless. They would be better able to determine if it was possible to interrupt the Ambassador to give him the news or they could hold the message until Sarek was free. It would mean defying the wife's wishes, but there was no logical reason not to send word to the ambassador in some way.

He entered his office and sat at his computer console and began typing.

Please inform Ambassador Sarek at the earliest appropriate time that his daughter, T'Pren was born at 1511 hours this afternoon. Mother and daughter are both well and will be kept until morning for observation.

Dr. Solek entered his name and contact information and then sought the appropriate subspace channel before sending the message.


	8. Homecomings

It wasn't until six that evening that the meeting with the Legarans had adjourned for the night. Ambassador Sarek returned to his guest quarters aboard the Enterprise B quite hungry for the evening meal and mildly curious as to whether or not Sadara had deigned to send him a message from home. He knew he had left for this assignment with her angry with his decision and he wasn't certain how long he was to be "in the doghouse" over it.

As he entered the room, he caught sight of his aides huddled around the computer and the comm unit and raised an eyebrow in curiosity. On the table was his evening meal laid out for him by Sendet no doubt, who knew the diplomat's meal preferences.

Hearing the soft hiss of the doors opening and closing, Sendet looked up. "Greetings, Ambassador. You have a message from Dr. Solek. No other messages. If you require nothing further, we shall leave you to enjoy your evening meal."

At the mention of Dr. Solek, Sarek dismissed them, anxious to know what awaited him in the Vulcan doctor's message. Had the contents described an emergency, Sendet would have interrupted the conference. That had not occurred so logically the only other reason for Dr. Solek to send a subspace message was that Sadara had given birth. They had not chosen to learn the gender of their second child, preferring to be surprised this time; and the Vulcan male was eager to learn if they had a son or a second daughter.

The Vulcan Sendet and the two humans departed swiftly at the ambassador's wishes and Sarek barely waited until the door hissed shut behind them before accessing the comm unit and retrieving the message. It was as he'd suspected; his second daughter had joined the world earlier that day. His eyes drifted closed in emotional pain; he wasn't certain if it was regret or guilt or something else. Surely, not regret. He had done the logical thing in tending to the meetings with the Legarans; meetings that could possibly lead to the Legarans joining the Federation, which would improve the lives of millions and provide the Federation with another beneficial alliance.

But T'Pren's birth was a moment that Sarek had missed and would never get back. Vulcans remembered their births and a part of Sarek wondered if his absence would affect his ability to bond with his new baby girl. In his mind's eye, Sarek pictured his lovely wife cradling their daughter close and showering her with affection and whispering endearments common among human mothers. He could only hope that his aduna would soften the way for little T'Pren's father to enter her life days after he should have. It would be Sunday at the earliest before he would first set eyes on his little girl. Sadara and T'Pren would almost certainly be discharged from the hospital and be at home when that happened.

Acknowledging receipt of the message via subspace, Sarek deactivated the comm and turned his attention to his cooling evening meal. Perhaps later he would meditate and attempt to reconcile these feelings of guilt and regret.

W^^^W^^^W

Sunday afternoon, Ambassador Sarek quietly entered his own home on the outskirts of Shikahr. He wasn't certain what the new baby's sleeping schedule was yet and Sadara would still be recovering from childbirth.

The house was completely devoid of activity, perplexing the Vulcan. Their three year old was likely down for a nap, which wouldn't be unusual. Perhaps Sadara had chosen to lie down if she had been so fortunate as to get both children asleep at the same time. Sarek signaled his aide, Sendet to leave his bags just inside the door and then dismissed him politely. He traveled to the back of the house and peeked inside T'Lia's room. His daughter wasn't there and for a split second, Sarek wondered if perhaps Sadara had packed the kids up and left because he'd missed T'Pren's birth. His heart lurched in a very unVulcan way and the middle aged Vulcan male forcibly reminded himself that he hadn't even searched the whole house yet. It was illogical to react so irrationally without cause.

The master suite was his next stop and he found the door slightly ajar. Sarek pushed it open slowly and quietly to find T'Lia curled up in the large bed against her sleeping mother whose arm was draped over the little girl. Next to the bed within easy reach was the baby's bassinet and Sarek couldn't resist the urge to peek in at his newborn daughter. He wished to hold her, but that would likely mean waking her up and he was certain Sadara wouldn't appreciate that at the moment.

The Vulcan was slightly surprised by the amount of brown hair the child had. Like her mother, T'Pren was apparently in no danger of ever being bald. He was curious what color her eyes were. They wouldn't be blue like Sadara's, but possibly green. Unlike human babies who were almost always born with blue eyes, a Vulcan baby's eye pigmentation was complete at birth. Whatever color her eyes were now was the color they would always be.

Realizing he was fatigued from his mission as well, Sarek gazed at the women in his life and decided they had the right idea. Discarding his ambassadorial robe and hanging it back up in the closet, he crawled into the enormous bed. With as little jostling of Sadara and T'Lia as he could manage, he spooned against Sadara and inhaled the soft floral scent of her long, curly hair. She stirred slightly and a small, tired smile tugged at her rose pink lips.

"You're hot," she mumbled, half asleep and meaning his body heat. Sarek raised an amused eyebrow.

"I should hope you'd think so," he teased.

"Have you seen T'Pren?"

"I have. She's beautiful; much like her mother."

"Good," Sadara murmured before falling back asleep.

Sarek could only sigh in relief that his welcome home wasn't the arguments he expected with Sadara, but a lazy afternoon napping with his family.


End file.
